


Crush Me Daddy

by lovewhateyelove



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Breathplay, Father/Son Incest, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Martin's Meaty Thighs, This is teen and up but Im still putting the incest tag, my first time posting on ao3 oh boy haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewhateyelove/pseuds/lovewhateyelove
Summary: Malcolm wants to know what it means.Martin has other plans.





	Crush Me Daddy

Martin sits down in his swivel chair, and Malcolm sits on the fold out. The doctor crosses one leg over the other and proceeds to stroke his thigh. His son, notices this, thinking back to the dream he had. He was curious. “Do you think you could crush someones head between your thighs Dr.Whitly?” He asked unconsciously. Martin freezes movement and furrows his brows. “Odd question, but I’m not sure. Maybe.” He answers. “Well, I was wondering if you-“ Malcolm began to say, but his father uncrossing his legs, and spreading them out made him stop. His gaze went to the floor. “If I could what?” He questions, curious, but then he reads Malcolm like a book. He smirks. “Crush your head between my thighs?” His son slowly picks his gaze up and sneaks a look over at his thighs. “I just want to know-“ He starts muttering. “Speak up my boy. I can’t hear you.” Martin taunts him. “I just want to know what it feels like!” Malcolm snaps and looks him in the eyes. His father almost stunned. He swallows hard, and takes his eyes away again.  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Martin teases, stroking his inner thigh. Malcolm sneaks another look, his heartbeat picking up, and then meets eyes once again. “Come here. Now.” His father demanded firmly, and Malcolm hesitated for a moment before quickly walking over, and sitting on his knees in front of him. “Such a good boy.” Martin smiles. His son doesn’t say a word as he shamefully bows his head down between his fathers thighs. Martin licks his lips, and smirks when he suddenly clasps his thighs tightly around Malcolm’s head. When he begins to squeeze, his son instinctively grabs to brace himself, his hands ultimately gripping the meaty thighs. Malcolm couldn’t help think of the dream, and what it meant. What could it have meant? As his mind wandered, his father had other plans. Martin twined his fingers into his sons hair before releasing him for a moment, and pulling the boys face into his crotch. He holds him there with a menacing grin on his face. Malcolm desperately pushing on his thighs to back away, then clawing at his fathers arms. He yells, trying to breathe. Unable to plead for him to let go.  
“Shshsh..just open your mouth..breathe in, and out of it my boy. You’re okay.” Martin uses his soothing voice. His boy knowing theres no point in struggling now. He does what he is told. The rush of warm, moist air passes through his fathers pants, and awakens his cock. Another breath making it twitch, and Malcolm feels it against his mouth. “That’s it...just breathe..” Martin pets his hair softly, letting out a small moan. His son questioning what’s going on, but continues to breathe, unable to do much else, until he feels the tender stroking of his hair. That’s when panic arises again, his own cock liking the affection he’s been starving for.  
‘Not now! Not like this!’ He thought, grabbing the meaty thighs again to push away. Martin had let his guard down, so Malcolm was able to free himself, falling back onto the floor, and accidentally reveling his little secret. “W-What the hell were you doing?!” Malcolm shouts, breathing heavily. “Oh, I see you liked my petting...” Martin pointed out with a smirk, ignoring the question. “N-No! It was..weird!” His son quickly stood up keeping his gaze to make sure his father didn’t grab him. “But a good weird right?” Martin asked, and Malcolm hesitated too long, thinking about how he felt his fathers cock twitch. “I-I need to go.” His son stuttered out before making a dash for the door, and not looking back.  
  
“Of course..of course.” Martin muttered to himself.


End file.
